Mystical site
A mystical site was a type of magical location found in the Utter East. Sacred shrines were erected on them where basal golems could be transformed into higher-level creatures. Foundation A mystical site was marked by a "foundation", a ground base whereon the shrine would be constructed. It was depicted as a pale-brown stone slab, with a central hexagonal area marked by an obelisk and four wings for the basal golems to stand on. There were only a handful of foundations to be found at specific points in a given tract of land. Construction When four basal golems stood upon the foundation, they could be together transformed (permanently) into one type of shrine. Shrines The sacred shrines were dedicated to the gods Chauntea, Lathander, Mystra, Myrkul, or Tempus. In exchange for this reverence, other basal golems who visited the shrine could be transformed (via metapods) into a variety of creatures associated with each god. Shrines were often either square, round, or round with four protruding entrances fitting the shape of the foundation, though their design varied greatly according to their god and land and culture they were built in. However, each bore the holy symbol of the god on them. Arbor Lodge The Arbor Lodge was described as a primal sanctum of the goddess of nature, Chauntea. As a mystical site, it conducted power from nature. It was used to transform basal golems into creatures of the wild, namely druids, rangers, griffins, and nymphs. It bore the rose of Chauntea's holy symbol on a sun emblem. In the kingdom of Doegan, it took the form of a round building. Barracks The Barracks was a martial hall in the service of the god of war, Tempus. As a mystical site, it drew its power from conflict. It was used to transform basal golems into hardened warriors, rangers, and paladins. It bore the flaming sword and shield symbol of Tempus, or sometimes three parallel swords in opposing directions. In Doegan, it took the form of a round training yard. Crypt The Crypt was a grim tomb dedicated to the god of the dead, Myrkul. As a mystical site, it conducted power from the "nether world". It was used to transform basal golems into creatures of fearful aspect, like zombies, ghouls, wraiths, and gargoyles. It bore the skull and arch unholy symbol of Myrkul. In Doegan, it took the form of a square stone crypt. Runestone The Runestone was an arcane monument that honored the goddess of magic, Mystra. As a mystical site, it conducted arcane power. Producing beings of strong magical essence, it was used to transform basal golems into wizards, gnomes, stone golems, and wyrms. It bore the holy symbol of Mystra, of mist descending from a ring of eight stars. In Doegan, this was a weird eldritch structure. Temple The Temple was itself a temple to the god of renewal and virtue, Lathander. As a mystical site, it conducted virtuous power and turned basal golem acolytes into clerics, paladins, and furies. It bore a circular image of a sunrise before the wavy holy symbol of Lathander. In Doegan, it was a round temple with four entrances. Philosophy Whatever gods the sacred shrines were dedicated to, adherents of the Great Mage saw all the mystical sites as temples of battle. Their followers, the basal golems, erected them to honor the gods. References Category:Magical locations Category:Shrines Category:Shrines to Chauntea Category:Shrines to Lathander Category:Shrines to Myrkul Category:Shrines to Mystra Category:Shrines to Tempus Category:Temples Category:Temples to Chauntea Category:Temples to Lathander Category:Temples to Myrkul Category:Temples to Mystra Category:Temples to Tempus Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations